Playing Dolls
by Story Of Love
Summary: Max knows something Esther doesn't want her to know; she knows her most private secret. Esther will keep her beloved sister from telling at any cost and stretch to any limit to hide herself. Max thought she'd always love Esther,...but not Leena.
1. PROLOGUE

NOTE: Read and enjoy please. (I don't own the movie)

...

_If I was the trees, I would be tall,_

_If I was the sun, I would be cherished,_

_If I was the wind, I would be free,_

_If I was the grass, I would grow,_

_If I was the stars, I would shine,_

_If I was the pet, I would be with family,_

_If you were me, you would wish you were all those things. Now wouldn't you?_

_..._

Esther's darling room is lit with a gray but somewhat heavenly glowing sunshine. It caresses the cream curtains that hang loose over the windows almost in a royal sort of fashion. A brief snow shower is brewing in the clouds as they creep along in the sky. Wind blows by ghostly as if it is all a lie; the weather, the natural scenery outside. It rattles the thin wobbly branches on the trees, ivory snow sprinkles gently off them, but somehow there is something malicious about it, something eerie.

The stuffed animals that sit on Esther's bed by her pillow have sewn on smiles that make them look pleased or sickly happy. Something ominous lurks in their smiles, in the very room itself, suggesting they should be frowning. The room seems anything but uncanny though.

Two innocent young girls sit cross-legged opposite each other on the carpet, accompanied by a large doll house. Both wear beautiful dresses with ruffles in the skirts and sleeves that reach to their elbows. Both, of course, wears something the other does not; the younger one wears her hearing aid. The older one, on the other hand, is wearing murky burgundy ribbons around her wrists and one around her neck; tight and firm. The one with ribbons is lost, blankly staring out of the window the sliver of space between the curtains allow. Esther is not at all paying attention to a plastic doll by her right hand. The other is deaf, of course the lovely Maxine. She sits fingering a few of the dolls' clothing and hair, touching them up as if she is immune to the odd sensation that is ricocheting off of everything in the room, including her beloved Esther.

The door is closed shut and sounds elsewhere in the house can not be heard. The silence makes them feel as if they are completely alone. A quietness surrounds not only Max but now Esther too.

Max peers up at Esther who seems so distant, Max is slightly worried. She reaches over and brushes her hand across Esther's arm, the sleeve of her dress brushing her knuckles.

Esther blinks a couple of times before turning her head to face Max. Her brown eyes lower as she stares at the dolls that lay on the floor, biting her upper lip. A timid smile forms on her lips as she glances up, beaming at Max with something close to scarred pride as the younger girl adjusts her dolls.

Max notices Esther's watching of her and smiles warmly, hospitably, sisterly. Esther's timid smile turns into a broader smile.

Esther stares at the pile of dolls to her right contemplating on which one she will pick. She runs her fingers through the plastic briefly before coming across the one she wants. Esther's chosen doll is a tall, curvy one with glossy brown curly hair and fair skin. On her is a gorgeous white dress that spills to her knees. She wears pearly saddle shoes on her delicate feet. Her face is engrossed with makeup.

Max gestures at Esther's doll.

WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY? Max signs, asking to know what role Esther's character will play in the game.

I'M GOING TO BE MOMMY, Esther signs to Max. Max nods, looking down at her dolls.

She strokes it's hair a few times, staring down at it before sighing in anguish.

Max does not hear her sigh and remains focused on the dolls she has in a pile in front of her. Max smiles, her childishly round face looking even more adorable in the angelic light of the room. Even Esther looks less gothic and spooky than her usually concealed self.

The small deaf girl picks up a female child doll around her own age-five-and looks over to Esther to find her mindlessly examining her own doll character. Agitated, Max shoves her child doll in Esther's face.

Esther winces, leaning back. Max twists the doll in her hand, showing it to Esther. Softly, Esther takes her own small hand and pushes the doll from her face. Max pulls away, dropping it in front of her and picking up another doll.

I'M GOING TO BE THE LITTLE GIRL. Max signs, shuffling through the few dolls she has laying in front of her. Briefly, she glances up to make sure Esther is paying attention to her, looking businesslike when she does. Esther is focused and waiting for Max to figure out which doll is which.

Max grasps the doll she had shoved in Esther's face. THIS IS THE DAUGHTER. Esther nods, once again biting her lip as if she is unsure about something. Max notices Esther's strange behavior and lack of emotion and gives her an odd look. WHAT'S THE MATTER?

Esther shakes her head, fingering the dress on her doll. DON'T WORRY. NOTHING IS WRONG. Esther leans over and kisses Max's forehead. Heartfelt, Esther smiles. Max takes this in and shrugs Esther's behavior off placing the doll she has called 'daughter' in the living room of the large doll house. She picks up another doll, a young girl, one in a pretty blue polka-dotted dress. She turns it in her small hands as Esther watches her lovingly, a relaxed smile on her lips instead of the tight firm smile that usually has its place.

Even though the mood seems to be nothing more than sweet and benevolent, a coldness still drifts among the girls, lurking around them, strangely almost emanating from Esther...

Being adopted into the family has not made Max feel any less than a sister to her. In truth, she acts as if Esther is her blood sister she hasn't seen in years. This constant playing together is what each day is about anymore. Esther is more than delighted to take time out with Max even if it involves something absurd or childish. To Esther, those boundaries do not apply with Max as they did with other children at the orphanage.

Though, her relationship with the other family members has been no less than a roller coaster ride. Of course, it's not expected for a little girl to get along perfectly with her older brother-Daniel in her case-but that isn't the issue. Kate and Esther herself have rarely been speaking to one another and have made little attempt to do anything interesting, while John and Esther are perfectly sewn to each other in almost every way possible.

Like few children, idyllic Esther is literally feigning perfection; folding her clothes all by herself, spending hours in the bathroom at night, keeping neat and clean every hour of the day is what separates her from being anything but a regular child. Her multiple talents are like nothing any other child has, especially the art-related ones. But to Max, this does not matter. It doesn't matter if Esther is different.

THIS WILL BE THE GRANDMA. Max signs showing Esther the girl in the polka-dotted dress. The doll has to be around fifteen and looks nothing like any grandma Esther has ever seen, but she doesn't comment on Max's bad taste in doll selection. Instead she winces.

Max doesn't catch Esther's cringe, too focused on setting up the dolls in the house. Esther, still holding her 'mom' doll in hand, watches Max set up the furniture precisely as if she has just painted her nails and is afraid to get the polish all over everything.

Max finally clasps her hands together in joy and pleasure as she grins at her finished work.

WHAT ABOUT THE DADDY? Esther signs. Suddenly roused, Max reaches into the massive doll pile and pulls out a fanciful male doll with sandy colored hair. He looks almost as if he is meant to be from France or something by his clothing. She sits the doll in the dining room of the house on a little wooden chair. Esther smiles, humored by Max's interest in placing the dolls in such exact places.

HE ATE SOME DINNER. Max signs, setting her hands in her lap as she looks over the doll. HE JUST GOT HOME FROM WORK. Max adds.

Esther nods. YES. HE CAN DRAW DESIGNS LIKE DADDY DOES. Max nods in agreement.

Max gestures to the doll that is loosely dangling in Esther's hand near the carpet. WHAT DOES THE MOMMY DO? Max asks.

Esther glances down at the doll, simply staring at it for a long moment. THE MOMMY PAINTS PICTURES. Esther signs. Max smiles sweetly.

LIKE YOU! She signs happily. Esther nods. WE NEED A LITTLE BOY NOW. Max signs, almost exasperated. Esther snickers.

WE DON'T HAVE TO HAVE A LITTLE BOY IN THE FAMILY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. Esther signs quickly to Max as if she is recommending rather than suggesting.

Max shrugs slowly, indecisively. NO, I THINK THERE SHOULD BE A LITTLE BOY... She shuffles through the pile of plastic dolls before she comes across a young boy with the same sandy blond hair as the father except his is much shaggier. Max gleams. HE IS PERFECT. Esther takes the doll gingerly from Max, turning it in her hands.

A childlike smile is spread across its face on its pink lips and its bright blue eyes are way too glittery to be anything natural. Esther bites her bottom lip but goes along with what Max wants. HE WILL WORK. Esther hands the doll back to Max who sits it in one of the bedrooms less carefully than she placed the others as if this doll isn't as important. It could be because she knows Esther doesn't like the idea of there being a son anyway.

Esther's eyes linger on Max's hands as they move about in the doll house, straightening everything. As if she is in some sort of a trance, she stares at the sofa in the living room, not adverting her eyes. Max raises a brow, slowly pulling her hands into her lap. Esther shakes her head, taking her doll and placing it on the sofa she was staring at.

IS THAT EVERYONE? Esther signs. Max overlooks the house quickly.

I THINK SO. Esther nods, smiling at Max as if she is debating on her next action. Max joyously reaches for her daughter doll and deafly hums. Esther sees this and reaches for her mom doll.

Max hops the doll along through the house and to the kitchen. Esther follows along with her own doll keeping track of Max's expression, as if she is keeping tabs on her feelings.

Max sits the doll stiffly in a miniature chair by the dad doll. Esther totters her doll over to the stove. SWEETIE, PLEASE SET THE TABLE. Esther signs to Max, leaning her doll up against the stove. Max nods. She takes her doll and mechanically bobs it in a nod.

SURE MOMMY. Esther smiles.

Esther scoots closer to Max, twiddling with her doll by the stove as if it is cooking. Max grabs the young boy doll and puts him in a chair at the table. Esther glances briefly over at Max.

DINNER'S ALL READY! Esther signs enthusiastically. She moves her doll over to the table and sits it down on a chair. Max anxiously stares at the dolls for a few moments as if she is waiting on them to finish whatever dinner they would be eating.

WHAT DID YOU FIX FOR DINNER? Max signs, simultaneously wiggling the daughter doll around as if she is speaking.

Esther thinks a moment. THEY ARE HAVING PORK FOR DINNER. Max sticks her tongue out, disgusted even if she doesn't remember one time she ever ate pork. Esther giggles.

IT'S NOT SO BAD. Esther signs. Max looks at her curiously, setting her doll down.

DID YOU EAT IT WHERE YOU CAME FROM? Max asks.

YES, I DID.

WAS IT GOOD?

I GUESS SO. Esther sits on her heels and pauses, thinking about something. She bites her bottom lip as her eyes scan absently over the doll house.

Max had never really asked in depth questions about Esther's real mother or father or much at all about where she had even came from. All she knew was that Esther was definitely not her real sister. She also knew she came from an 'orphanage' where children without parents lived. She never really found the urge to ask her about her life outside of her own. The only questions she could make up were ones about why leaves turned brown in fall and why rain fell from the clouds. These, Esther could answer mindlessly and simply enough for Max to comprehend. Max never really thought of asking something more personal to Esther, and didn't know if Esther would be able to answer some of them with the same simplicity and ease as she did other questions about nature.

WHAT WAS IT LIKE WHERE YOU LIVED? Max asks her. Esther smiles.

IT WASN'T MUCH DIFFERENT THEN HERE REALLY. THERE WAS LOTS OF FLUFFY SNOW AND PRETTY GRASS, LIKE HERE. Max grins.

WERE THERE FLOWERS TOO?

YES, LOTS OF THEM. PRETTY ONES TOO. Esther enthuses. Max smiles lost in thought of what this mysterious place must have looked like. She wonders if Esther ever picked these flowers or danced in them. She wonders if they grew wild in her own backyard. Suddenly, Max lowers her eyes and frowns, distraught.

DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT YOUR REAL MOMMY AND DADDY? There is a sudden rush of stark emptiness fills Esther. A hollowness fills her stomach. Esther adverts her eyes, and stares at the floor as if she is in deep thought, processing something. Max feels uneasy as if she has hurt Esther by asking the question she did.

Esther twiddles her thumbs, still not replying to Max. Suddenly she feels as if she should change the topic and she begins to sign to Esther. Instead, Esther reaches over and puts her hand over Max's smaller ones. Warmth flows from the two's joined hands as Esther looks softly at Max.

THEY WENT TO HEAVEN. Esther signs slowly, carefully. Max frowns. She fights the need to ask why they went-what happened to them and what caused them to leave Earth. But she clamps her mouth tightly shut as her own emptiness begins to grow and become uncomfortable.

Esther sits both hands in her lap. Again she lowers her eyes briefly. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. Esther signs when she notices the sad, forlorn look on Max's face. She lovingly smiles at Max and reaches over. Tenderly, she kisses her forehead. And the feeling and emotion expressed in that moment is sincere and honest enough to fill the emptiness that once lingered in Max and even Esther.

Max rubs at her eyes.

Esther takes her mom doll and pretends to pick up plates from the dinner table. Max furrows her brow and stares at the carpet almost like she is confused.

TIME TO GO GET BATHS AND GET READY FOR BED! Esther signs.

Max isn't looking at her though.

Esther takes the boy doll and puts him in his bed, but she takes Max's little girl doll and puts her in the bathtub. Then she reaches over and lays the dad doll gently in bed.

Max peers up, with her brows still slanted. Esther sits her Mom doll beside the bathtub. Then she looks over at Max's face.

PLEASE DON'T BE SAD. Esther frowns and strokes Max's curly hair. Max sighs and absently stares at the doll house. I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SAD.

Esther frowns.

Max bites her lip and nods.

Esther smiles.

Max watches as Esther begins to fake-wash Max's doll with her own before taking it out of the tub and sitting it in its bed. Esther sits her Mom doll on the edge of Max's doll's bed and pretends she is singing a lullaby to it.

Max looks outside numbly trying to configure what other information she is missing from Esther's hidden past. Wondering what could have happened to Esther's mommy; to her daddy. And then, she feels sorry for her, her pity weighing too deeply on a five year old then it should. Esther frowns again, upset.

Esther reaches over and hugs Max close to her. She holds Max against her and pulls her half way into her lap, rocking her back and forth.

No, Max doesn't feel much different about Esther. But Max instead feels like she knows her now. She feels like she hasn't really known her before this moment. She feels as if her question had unlocked a steel barrier between them and filled an emptiness in their relationship.

With her own sister truly dead, she can feel some sort of relation between them. Max can feel the connection with the dead they both seem to have. She can feel the connection with loss they share; the connection of disappointment, of sadness, of fear.

She can't think of much to say and how to process this new information. All she knows about death is fantasy-like and avoids the real facts about how people decay underground after they die and how death isn't simply becoming an angel. That's just the juicy part adults use to cloud children's minds before they're old enough to understand that death doesn't mean angels with down wings and golden harps.

But, she can still love Esther even though she knows so much about her. She could love her more if she could only unlock more barriers and keep learning more about her just enough to get closer to her and feel this same relation; this comfort. Even if she has just learned about something very private to Esther, she can still love her deeply and not turn back. Even if she learned something very secret, very confidential that no one else knew about her, she could still love her no matter what it was.


	2. SNOW ANGELS

CHAPTER ONE:

SNOW ANGELS

...

_I hum softly so no one will hear me as I dip my brush in some yellow paint. I paint the sun first. Then, I paint a blue sky around it. Then, afterwards, I paint some clouds. And peeping over each cloud, I paint a glowing figure with a halo above their head. People call them angels, but I call them cloud formations. I wish they were angels. So I'll also call them angels; angels that can grant wishes._

_..._

Dim, washed-out light enters the pale bedroom through the windows along the wall.

It's a winter morning, a very cold and bitter winter morning. Outside, the thin branches of the trees stay still as winds do not greet them. Snow does not fall from the masses of clouds that hang low in the sky. Not a noise can be heard and the silence is unsettling.

Esther stirs under her comforter and wearily opens her eyes. She groans before turning over on her back. She rubs at her eyes and yawns drowsily. Then she slaps her hands down on the comforter, too tired to be in a good mood.

She sits up and tosses back the comforter to reveal her bare legs. Cool air lashes over them and causes her to shiver. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her cotton nightgown down past her knees where it belongs, straightening the wrinkles.

She frowns and reluctantly she stands and strides over to her window. It is cracked open only a tiny bit but the air it lets in is too cold so she closes it shut. For a moment she stares out of the window looking distraught, focusing on the snow that blankets the ground.

Her eyebrows lower further on her face as she smugly glares at the reflection in the window. She glowers at herself, seeing through her transparent image in the reflection.

In Kate's eyes she is hiding something, sheathing herself from her foster family and dodging their-particularly Kate's-accusations. She knows one day the mask must come off like in the end of a theater play; the actor must be revealed after the scene is over.

But she doesn't care.

In her white cotton nightgown, she creeps up to her vanity desk. She takes her murky colored ribbons and delicately wraps one around each wrist.

She takes a longer ribbon and slowly fastens it securely around her neck. Without a glance at a red box on her desk she usually fondles with in the morning, she walks over to her bedroom door and anxiously turns the lock.

Thinking everyone is still sleeping, she decides to walk down the hall to use the bathroom quickly...

WHAM!

As she reaches for the knob only centimeters from her fingertips, it flies open and smacks her fight in the forehead.

Max stands petrified in the doorway still in her pajamas. Esther swabs her forehead and groans in pain.

I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE, I'M SO SORRY! Max signs frantically with tears in her eyes. Esther sighs.

IT'S OKAY. Her head is still throbbing but she dismisses it.

Max frowns. I COULDN'T SLEEP. Esther frowns.

WHY NOT?

I DON'T KNOW. Max shrugs.

As she gazes up at Esther she notice's there is something different about her. The glow she usually has is gone and replaced by a mysterious sort of look. Her face is more ghostly and seems to droop. She looks like a whole different person. And this new person is kind of scary.

...

Esther sits on her bed-still in her nightgown-with Max cuddled up against her side.

ONCE, Esther signs, THERE WERE TWO SISTERS.

Max giggles as she watches Esther.

ONE DAY, THEY WENT OUT IN THE WOODS TO PLAY AND GOT LOST. THEY COULDN'T FIND THEIR WAY BACK.

Max cocks her head to the side.

THEY YELLED FOR HELP AND CRIED BUT NOTHING EVER WORKED. THEY COULDN'T FIND ANYBODY THAT COULD HELP THEM.

SO, THEY DECIDED TO JUST KEEP WALKING IN ONE DIRECTION AND THEN THEY'D FIND A WAY OUT OF THE WOODS. BUT THEY WALKED FOR A LONG TIME AND NEVER FOUND THEIR WAY OUT. SO, THEY TURNED AND TRIED WALKING IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION. BUT, THAT DIDN'T WORK EITHER.

SO, THEY MADE A NEW PLAN. THEY CLOSED THEIR EYES AND SPUN AROUND IN CIRCLES UNTIL THEY WERE DIZZY. WITH THEIR EYES STILL CLOSED, THEY WALKED IN A STRAIGHT LINE RIGHT OUT OF THE FOREST WITHIN A FEW MINUTES. TURNS OUT, ALL THE TREES LOOKED TOO MUCH ALIKE AND IT MADE THEM CONFUSED. SO, WHEN THEY CLOSED THEIR EYES, THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING CONFUSED ANYMORE.

Esther smiles whimsically. IN OTHER WORDS, SOMETIMES WHEN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, IT MAKES THINGS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU CAN'T GET DISTRACTED BY SO MANY THINGS.

Max giggled. DID YOU MAKE THAT STORY UP? Esther nods.

YES, I DID.

OUT OF YOUR HEAD? Max asks. Esther nods.

I LIKE TO TELL STORIES. Esther says.

I WANT TO TELL ONE NOW. Max thinks for a moment.

ONE DAY THERE WAS A LITTLE GIRL. SHE WANTED A SISTER REALLY BAD. Esther smiles. SO, ONE DAY HER MOMMY AND DADDY BROUGHT HER HOME A NEW SISTER. SHE WAS A REALLY GOOD PAINTER AND DRESSED IN PRETTY CLOTHES. Max pauses. HER NAME WAS...VANESSA. Esther laughs. Max bites her lip, holding back a laugh of her own. SHE HAD DARK HAIR AND WORE RIBBONS ON HER WRISTS AND NECK... Esther grins.

"Do you know this person in real life?" Esther asks.

Max shrugs slowly, biting her lip. Esther laughs again. SHE WAS REALLY NICE AND THE MOST PERFECT SISTER EVER...

...

Esther stands outside in a heavy woolen coat, staring up at the overcasted sky. Snow falls on her face, on her lashes, but she doesn't even blink. She just stares up at the sky with no emotion whatsoever.

But, slowly, someone is creeping up behind her. Their snow boats drag through the snow, so Esther won't hear them. They curl their fingers preparing to launch them self at her. Esther remains unmoved, only staring impassively up at the sky.

Suddenly, in a burst of motion the stalker leaps at Esther. Losing her balance Esther stumbles as two slim arms wrap around her waist. Max grins up at Esther, mutely laughing. Esther playfully snickers at Max before worming her way out of her grasp.

Without offering, Esther takes Max's hand and the girls trot through the deep snow together like turtles in quicksand.

After struggling to walk through the snow, Esther releases her grip on Max's hand and carefully sits down in. Gently she lays back, spreading her arms and legs out around her. Max watches.

Fluidly, Esther swipes her arms and legs inward and outward through the powdery snow. She stares up at the sky, trying to keep the snow off of her face. Max catches on quickly and plops down beside Esther in the snow, and begins moving her arms and legs in the same back-and-forth pattern.

The girls keep up a steady pace, repeatedly swiping their arms and legs. After a short while, Esther carefully sits up, hoping she won't disturb her imprint in the snow. She stands and leaps over and away from where she flattened the snow. Max, still following her example, does the same.

Esther puts her hands on her hips and turns to see the snow angel she has just created. Max smiles, pleased with her own snow angel even though hers is smaller and sloppier.

ARE THERE ANGELS IN HEAVEN? Max signs to Esther curiously. Esther smiles weakly.

"Sure there are," Esther signs and speaks simultaneously. Max nods.

LIKE JESSICA? Max asks Esther. Confused, she frowns and raises one brow.

"Like who?" Esther asks. Max tilts her head to the side.

MY BABY SISTER. Esther is still confused. MOMMY SAYS SHE'S AN ANGEL. Max adds.

"Your sister?" Esther asks.

YES, JESSICA. IS SHE AN ANGEL THAT HAS WINGS? DO ALL ANGELS HAVE WINGS? Max asks, looking down at the snow angels the two made. Esther sees the curiosity in her expression but is still too curious herself about this Jessica person.

"Why would she be an angel?" Esther tries to sound comforting and carefully chooses her words. At the most she realizes that Jessica is not at all a part of Max's normal life, if not dead.

SHE WENT TO HEAVEN. Max signs meekly. DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S AN ANGEL? MOMMY SAYS SHE IS. Esther lowers her chin, thinking.

Max stares up at her for a moment. ESTHER, WILL YOU EVER BE AN ANGEL TOO? Esther takes Max's hand.

GOOD PEOPLE ALL GO TO HEAVEN. Max smiles.

YOU AND I WILL GET TO SEE EACH OTHER. Esther smiles weakly. Max furrows her brow.

DO ANGELS FLY AND HAVE THE RINGS AROUND THEIR HEADS? Max asks.

I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE... Esther signs. Max doesn't look too disappointed.

WELL, ONE DAY WHEN WE'RE ANGELS, THEN WE'LL KNOW. Max smiles.

YES. Esther signs in agreement as snow falls on her head. Esther peers up to see flakes floating downward from the sky.

Max waves. I LOVE YOU, JESSICA. Max gleams up at the clouds. Esther stirs as if she is uncomfortable.

...

ESTHER AND I MADE SNOW ANGELS! Max signs excitedly. Her dinner sits untouched in front of her, steam rising off of it. Esther smiles bashfully, oddly looking pale instead of red.

"Oh you did?" Kate signs and speaks. John continues to eat without noticing the conversation. Daniel does the same.

Max nods enthusiastically. I WANT YOU TO SEE! Esther watches.

AFTER DINNER, Kate replies.

...

Max and Kate walk hand in hand outside. Esther trails behind them slowly, hanging back. Suddenly, even though it's dark and hard to see the imprints in the snow, Max jumps up and down, pointing at the ground. The angels are almost completely buried by new snow that has recently fallen on them. Max frowns, disappointed as she realizes how hard it is for Kate to make out their shapes in the snow.

Esther has a small smile on her lips as she stares up at Kate.

"Sweetie, I can't see them very well," Kate says softly. Max looks ready to cry, but holds it all back.

THEY WERE HERE EARLIER! Max complains. Esther doesn't move.

"Yes, but honey, the snow covered them up I think," Kate says, staring harder at the ground, trying to make out an outline of a snow angel. Esther sighs quietly.

Kate squeezes Max's hand. "It's okay, you can make another one tomorrow." Max sighs, still looking upset. There's a long pause as the wind blows between each of them, hitting there faces with cold, icy night air.

Kate wraps her arms around not only Max-lifting her off the ground-but Esther too, drawing her in close. "Why would I need two snow angels when I have two real angels right here?" Kate says, holding the two against her. Max giggles. Esther smiles, looking off to the side...


End file.
